


A Little Harmless Fun

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has noticed Sebastian is very flirtatious with the ladies and that causes him to worry a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Harmless Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaSkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSkate/gifts).



> This is a prompt given by SamanthaSkate; I hope you like ti :P I tired even if it was a bit difficult for me :P 
> 
> It's set at the end of the 2013 season but I think I may have tweaked the ages a bit just so Gina isn't too young :P She's 17 in this while Sebastian is 26. The age gap is correct but I'm not sure if that is how old they were in 2013. That will make sense as you read on :L
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michael was clearing away the plates from the table, still able to hear them from the other room. He didn’t realise he was scowling at them all. He also didn’t realise he was scrapping the remains of the food on the plates onto the table because he was too busy scowling towards the front room to notice what he was doing. He didn’t like how close they were sitting. He didn’t like it at all. Maybe it was just parental instinct kicking in but he didn’t like it one bit.

“Are you trying to burn a hole in the sofa?” Corinna laughed, coming back through from the kitchen and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Oh, Michael.” She tutted, taking the plates from his hands. Michael looked down at the mess he had made.

“Sorry…” He returned, back to frowning at the back of the sofa. Corinna touched his cheek, trying to get his attention.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Michael shrugged, kissing her softly. “I’ll get a cloth.” He felt his shoulders tense as the laughter poured from the front room; he would recognise his daughter’s laugh anywhere. A bit too aggressively he pulled the cloth from the hook behind the sink, wetting it a little before moving back towards the dinning table.

“You can’t _do_ that!”

“I can. I’m World Champion.” Michael focused on scrubbing the table and not the interaction going on just in front of him.  

“That’s _cheating_.” Gina stressed. “Mick isn’t cheating.”

“Mick isn’t World Champion.” Sebastian returned smoothly, his concentration seemingly being taken up by the game they were playing. Michael glanced up at the television to see the Red Bull and the Ferrari dancing around the screen. He would have rolled his eyes (of course Sebastian had them all playing Formula One) if he weren’t glaring at the ever-closing gap between Gina’s shoulder and Sebastian’s.

“Not yet…” Mick said, his tongue sticking out between his teeth a little as he focused on blocking Sebastian trying to overtake on his outside. Michael set his eyes back to the table, cleaning the whole surface. “Woo hoo!” Mick cheered, getting to his feet and waving his finger in the air like Sebastian did when he won. “Now I think I am the World Champion!”

“Few more races to win first, Mick.” Michael smiled over at his son. Mick blushed, having been caught.

“Let’s go again.” Sebastian said, already scrolling through the tracks. Michael moved over to them as Mick sat back down, lightly pushing on Gina’s shoulder to get her slightly further away from the visiting German.

“I forget how much of a bad looser you are, Seb.” Michael smiled, ruffling his hair. Sebastian swatted at his hand.

“I’m not a sore looser.” Sebastian shrugged; leaning back into the sofa and acting relaxed. “Just want to help Mick get some practice.”

“He practices enough on that game as it is.” Michael winked, moving back towards the kitchen to get rid of the cloth in his hand.

“How about Monaco?” Sebastian asked. Mick didn’t audibly respond.

“Why did you dye your hair, Sebi?” Gina asked gently.

“I didn’t.”

“Liar.”

“Yeah? Looks like I’m not the only one trying something new…” Michael turned around to see Gina with her hand in Sebastian’s hair as Sebastian tucked a strand of hers behind her ear. His hand tightened on the door handle. “It looks nicer down than up.”

“You think?”

“Mmm.”

“Gina!” Michael shot, causing the three of them to jump. His daughter blushed over at him, her hand dropping from Sebastian’s hair. “Can I… Kitchen, please.” Michael stated, holding the door open. Corinna frowned at him.

“Everything-?”

“-Fine.” Michael snapped under his breath as Gina walked sheepishly towards him. Corinna frowned between the two of them.

“Are you sure?”

“Sure.” Michael nodded sharply, steering Gina into the kitchen by her shoulder. He caught Sebastian’s eye just before the door shut, unable to read his expression in the small snippet he saw of his face.

“Are you Ok, D-?”

“-What are you doing!” Michael asked suddenly, throwing the cloth at the sink. Gina frowned at him, cowering a little.

“Doing?”

“With Sebastian.” Michael seethed. Gina just looked confused.

“I’m not doing anything…” Michael shook his head, moving back to the door and opening it a little. He could see the cars whirling around the streets of Monte Carlo on the screen. He closed the door turning back to Gina.

“Do you like him?”

“WHAT!” Gina blushed a rapid red, glaring at the floor. No way had her Dad just asked her that.

“Do you?”

“You think I like Sebi?” Gina gaped, trying to follow her Dad’s train of thought. Michael just folded his arms.

“Yes or no?” Gina matched his stance, reminding Michael so much of himself it caught him off guard.

“So what if I do?”

“You can’t like Seb!” Michael suddenly outburst, throwing his arms out.

“Why not?”

“You just _can’t_.”

“What made you think I do?”

“You keep….” Now it was Michael’s turning to blush. “I have seen you flirting with him…”

“What?” Gina laughed. Michael glared at her.

“You are not to date Seb.”

“How are we even having this conversation!” Gina moved towards the door but Michael stood in her way. “I’m seventeen! I can do what I like!”

“He’s twenty-six. That is too old for you.”

“And who is not too old for me, huh?” Gina fired back.

“You are not dating Seb. He’s too old and he’s a racing driver.” Michael had heard too much in the paddock from his peers about how many girls they had got. He would not let his daughter be a name on a list. No way. He didn’t know much about Sebastian’s love life but he didn’t trust a racing driver as far as he could throw him.

“So are you. Mum and you seem pretty happy.”

“I am a lot older than Seb _and_ a lot older than you.”

“Is it just Seb I’m not allowed to date or is there a list?”

“Drop that attitude, young lady.” Michael said sternly. “I am looking out for your best interests.”

“I’m seventeen!”

“You are still my little girl and I will always care about your welfare!”

“I can make my own decisions!” Gina spat, pushing passed Michael to get to the door. “And I’m not ‘little’ anymore. Mick is little. I’m an adult!”

“Not yet!” Michael called but she was already out of the door. Gina stropped back over to where Sebastian and Mick were still playing the PlayStation, falling heavily into the seat beside Sebastian and folding her arms. The blonde sent a confused look her way.

“You Ok?” He asked, eyes still on the TV. Gina let out a huff.

“No.” She exhaled.

“What’s wrong?” Gina glanced in Mick’s direction, hoping her little brother was too interested in the game to hear what she said. She dropped her voice, just in case.

“Dad thinks I like you…”

“What?” Sebastian frowned, turning to face Gina and crashing the Red Bull into the wall. Mick laughed at him from the other side of the room. “Why?”

“Apparently we flirt.” Gina shrugged. “Keep playing or Mick will start listening.” Gina said, leaning closer to Sebastian to use the remote in his hands to reverse him out of the wall. Sebastian shook his head.

“I flirt with everyone…”

“And I have a boyfriend.” Gina said. “Plus I know you’re not interested in me.”

“Yeah, but that’s not personal.”

“I know.” Gina sighed, falling back into the sofa. “Dad’s just paranoid.”

“I can stop if you want.” Sebastian suggested. He’d just have to really think about what he said before he said it. He didn’t mean to flirt so much it just almost came naturally. Gina shook her head.

“No. It’s a little harmless fun. I’m not going to stop.”

“It really annoys Michael that much?”

“He’s just being protective I guess.” Gina muttered, eyes locked on the screen as Mick took the chequered flag.

“We could have some fun with this…” Sebastian mused. Gina raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m listening.”

\- -

This was starting to get out of hand. Michael couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He needed to go over and say something but Corinna was still mad at him for saying what he did to Gina in front of their guest. So much so she was keeping him out of the way by making him do the dishes. He couldn’t understand why Corinna didn’t agree with him. Sebastian was _way_ too old for Gina. There was almost ten years between them for crying out loud! He wouldn’t let her date him. Even if, if she had to date a racing driver, he would have wanted it to be Sebastian – that didn’t matter. She wasn’t dating him. She wasn’t dating anyone as far as Michael was concerned. That was the end of it.

But they were still laughing together, still sitting way too close in Michael’s opinion.

He put the last plate on the dryer, grabbing the tea towel to dry his hands, eyes still locked on Sebastian and Gina. He was going to go and sit between them. That would put an end to all of this. Then they would have to sit apart and Michael could monitor everything they were doing.

“No.” Corinna said, walking back into the kitchen and turning on the kettle. Michael frowned at her. “What ever you are thinking about doing, no.”

“But-”

“-They are just talking, Michael.” Corinna soothed, wrapping her arms around Michael’s neck. “What are you so worried about?”

“He’s a racing driver.”

“So are you.” Corinna pointed out. Michael shook his head, looking back in Gina and Sebastian’s direction.

“He’s a _young_ racing driver.” Michael stressed. Corinna laughed at him.

“This isn’t the 70s. He’s not James Hunt.”

“You don’t know that…”

“Michael-”

“-Plus he’s too old for her. And she’s so young!”

“She’s seventeen.” Corinna said. Apparently it had got to that stage in Gina’s life where Michael was going to try to protect her from everything again. “And Seb is how old we were when we got married.”

“She’s not dating him.” Michael said firmly. Corinna shook her head, moving back over to the kettle and getting a couple of mugs out.

“I don’t think they’re dating.”

“Well I don’t like what they are doing.”

“Just relax, nothing is going to happen.” Corinna suggested lightly, passing Michael a mug of coffee. Michael didn’t say anything, just moving through to the front room. He would have sat between Gina and Sebastian if Corinna hadn’t been glaring at him. Instead he settled for sitting opposite the visiting German, setting the mug by his feet.

“So how has retirement been?” Sebastian asked lightly, smiling towards Michael. Michael shrugged, folding his arms.

“Not too bad. I’ve been watching all the races-”

“-Wishing he was still there.” Corinna added, taking a seat beside Michael.

“I can imagine.” Sebastian grinned.

“Big rule change next year.” Michael said, his eyes flicking to Gina’s hand, resting close to Sebastian’s leg. Too close. “How are you feeling about that?”

“Hopefully we can keep this streak going.” Sebastian smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Seb. You’re the best. Maybe even better than Dad.” Gina poked.

“Better than all the Schumachers.” Sebastian smirked. Gina sat up quickly.

“You don’t know you’re better than me.”

“You think you could beat me in a car?”

“Yes.” Gina said proudly. Sebastian scoffed at her.

“I think stick to your horses.”

“I know all about horse power, Sebi.” Gina winked. Sebastian looked at her for a moment.

“No, you would be wasted in a car.”

“Wasted?” Gina frowned.

“Yeah, someone as pretty as you.” The smile fell off Michael’s face.

“You work around it.”

“It would be an insult to keep you hidden for so long.”

“Are you trying to make me blush?” Gina giggled.

“Maybe…”

“Yeah, big rule change next year.” Michael imputed, his fists clenched tightly. Sebastian sent Gina a wink. “Will be interesting. Mercedes seem to have something special up their sleeve.”

“I bet you regret leaving when you did now.” Sebastian smiled at him. Michael shrugged, taking a deep breath.

“I have enough world titles.”

“Sebi almost has as many.” Gina pointed out. Michael raised an eyebrow at her.

“I know.”

“What would you do if he beat your record?”

“I will.” Sebastian grinned smugly.

“They should give you a crown if you do.” Gina said, lying down on the sofa so her head was resting in Sebastian’s lap. Michael glared at her. “You’d look good with a crown.”

“I look good in anything.”

“Self flattery? Really?”

“Well I don’t feel much love coming from you.” Sebastian poked her side, making her squirm. “If there was you’d have worn that dress you wore last time.” Michael was on his feet in the instant, accidently sending his coffee splashing across the room. Corinna leapt to her feet, trying to stop as much of the coffee staining into the carpet as possible.

“Gina, can you grab some kitchen roll please.” Corinna said, placing the mug on the side table. Gina huffed to her feet.

“I’ll-” Sebastian started but Michael cut a cross him.

“-Can I talk to you please?” He shot, storming up the stairs. Sebastian looked nervously to Corinna before getting to his feet, following after Michael.

“Sure…” He muttered. Maybe that last comment had been one too far. He closed the bedroom door behind him, nervously standing behind Michael.

“Just WHAT do you think you are playing at!” Michael roared, making Sebastian instinctively take a few steps back. He help his hands up.

“I-”

“-Is almost ten years younger than you!”

“Michael, listen-”

“-Are stringing her along in a stupid game!”

“It’s not what you think.” Sebastian pleaded, trying to get Michael to calm down. The older man just continued to glare at him. “It… It was a joke.”

“May be a joke to you but to her-!”

“-No!” Sebastian shook his head rapidly. “A joke… We were trying to wind you up…” Sebastian admitted sheepishly. He hadn’t meant to get Michael so het up. Michael frowned at him.

“What?”

“I’m not… I don’t have any interest in Gina.” Sebastian said gently.

“No, but she-”

“-Doesn’t either.” Sebastian assured. “It was a joke. She told me what you said to her and we thought it would be funny.”

“But… You were flirting with her!”

“I flirt with everyone.” Sebastian shrugged, blushing. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Gina-”

“-She already has a boyfriend. Her age.” Sebastian added hastily.

“Gina has a boyfriend?” Sebastian swallowed. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Michael that bit.

“Errh… Yeah…” Sebastian scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “And I’m… In a relationship too…” Sebastian was blushing bright red.

“You are in a relationship?” Michael frowned. He was sure Sebastian would have told him something like that. The young man kept looking at the floor.

“Yeah…”

“With who?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Sebastian shook his head. “All that does is that it’s not with Gina. She doesn’t like me like that and I don’t like her like that. She’s like a younger sister to me.” He explained. Michael eventually nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Sebastian laughed lightly.

“No, shouldn’t have… Doesn’t matter but I shouldn’t have thought what I thought. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Really.” Sebastian beamed, pulling Michael in for a hug. Michael felt little stupid.

“So tell me about Gina’s boyfriend?” Michael asked, opening the door to lead Sebastian down the stairs. Sebastian’s mouth went dry. He might have just dropped Gina in it.

\- -

“Thank you for having me. It’s been nice to catch up.” Sebastian smiled as Michael walked him to the door.

“Yes. It’s been good to see you. It’s been too long. You’ll have to come back soon.”

“Of course.” Sebastian beamed.

“You’re not driving home, are you?” Sebastian had been drinking a steady flow of wine all day. Michael wasn’t really comfortable letting him go in a car. “We have the spare room-”

“-It’s alright. My partner has come to pick me up.”  Sebastian nodded, reaching for the door handle. “Until next time.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Michael said. Sebastian’s eyes opened panicked.

“No. No that’s fine.”

“Come on, Seb. I want to meet this mystery person you won’t tell me anything about.”

“It’s fine.” Sebastian insisted. But the choice was taken out of his hands when someone knocked on the door. Sebastian panicked but Michael was already reaching around him to open it.

“Kimi?” Michael frowned, the joking smile falling from his face. Kimi sent a small smile his way.

“Hello.” Michael turned back to Sebastian whose face was a brilliant red.

“Kimi?” He questioned to the young German. Sebastian didn’t know what to say.

“He obviously does not tell you then.” Kimi rolled his eyes, stepping towards Sebastian. “I thought that was the idea of coming.”

“You weren’t here…” Sebastian muttered. Kimi pulled him into a tight hug.

“Ferrari stuff, Sebi… I told you I was busy today.”

“You…?” The question died on Michael’s lips as he pointed between the two drivers. Kimi turned to face him, Sebastian hiding just behind his shoulder.

“Yes.” Kimi nodded. “Sebastian wanted to tell you but he is worried that you will disapprove.”

“Kimi!” Sebastian hissed but the Finn ignored him. Michael folded his arms.

“Do you make each other happy?” Michael asked. Kimi nodded.

“Stupidly.”

“Seb?” Sebastian risked looking up at Michael before hiding a little more behind Kimi, reaching for his hand and nodding. “And you support each other?”

“Of course.” Kimi smirked; the conversation reminding him too much of when he met Sebastian’s dad. Michael nodded.

“And you-”

“-We love each other, yes. Very much. I care a lot for Sebastian.” Kimi assured, just as he had to Sebastian’s father.

“Then why would there be a problem?” Sebastian frowned at Michael.

“You are Ok with this?”

“I’m a little shocked but it’s your life, Seb. As long as you are happy.” Sebastian barged passed Kimi, pulling Michael into another hug.

“See?” Kimi said smugly. “Told you.”

“Don’t rub it in.” Sebastian said lightly, hitting Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Should be going.” Kimi said, shaking Michael’s hand. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” The older man smiled. He waved them off, closing the door once the car had disappeared.

“Everything OK?” Corinna asked as he walked back into the front room. Michael nodded, falling into the sofa beside her and opening out his arms for her to snuggle into. She did with a content sigh. “Seb get home Ok?”

“Yeah, Kimi came to pick him up.”

“That’s nice…” Corinna smiled, hugging Michael tighter. Michael looked down at her.

“You knew?”

“He wanted to be the one to tell you.” Corinna justified. “But I worked it out a couple of years ago.”

“A couple of years?”

“Yeah...” Corinna beamed, remembering back to that day. “They’re pretty happy together.”

“That is the most important thing.” Michael nodded, pulling Corinna closer and kissing her forehead.

At least he didn’t have to worry about Sebastian trying to date Gina.

_~El Fin~_


End file.
